


[Podfic] mieux que la réalité by arriviste

by wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Consent Play, Corsetry, Cover Art, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: "What are you doing?" Grantaire had demanded, when he could find his tongue, and Enjolras had shrugged, let the waistcoat drop, and begun on his shirt buttons."Your price. Didn't we agree?"





	[Podfic] mieux que la réalité by arriviste

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [mieux que la réalité](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776361) by [arriviste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arriviste/pseuds/arriviste). 



> So this is a very new thing for me. I've never recorded porn before but as I was rereading this I was struck with a sudden need to record this. I recording this all in one go, and thank goodness arriviste gave me permission. The sound quality is different than most of my other fics, but bear with me because it was so spur of the moment, I wasn't in my usual recording place.
> 
> In this fic, I finally decided my opinion on pronouncing Enjolras' name. I went with no s for canon era, and with the s for modern era. Also pardon my (bad) French; google translate can only carry me so far.

**With Music**

**Download or Stream on Dropbox** : [MP3](https://goo.gl/1yTW0L) (18 MB) ||| [M4B](https://goo.gl/UDrtMf) (16 MB)

**Length** : 00:41:28

**Stream** :

**Without Music**

**Download or Stream on Dropbox** : [MP3](https://goo.gl/Y0XcE9) (16 MB) ||| [M4B](https://goo.gl/nFeBKC) (14 MB)

**Length** : 00:37:24

**Stream** :


End file.
